


rest

by Luridel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 68-69 spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luridel/pseuds/Luridel
Summary: "Vex knows she's going to have to say it again."





	

Vex knows she's going to have to say it again. She would have preferred if he'd heard her the first time, but he made it clear he didn't hear a thing, and that's... well. That's just how it is.

Her room in the castle is less luxurious than her room in Scanlan's mansion, not to mention colder, and only Trinket's warmth makes it bearable.

_Bearable._

She catches herself smiling, and so does Trinket, who nuzzles her affectionately. Her bear takes up most of the bed, and the mattress sags heavily under his weight, but there's just enough space for Vex to wedge herself in against his side, which she's managed to do.

She's smiling again. She's allowed to celebrate. Percy's alive. She can breathe without feeling like her heart's being torn open.

Fenthras rests on the nightstand beside her bed, along with some paper: the beginnings of a letter like the one Percy wrote to them, the one she read and slipped back in his coat without waking him. She hasn't gotten very far.

 _Sweet, broken Vex'ahlia_ , whispers Saundor's voice in her head, and Vex turns away from the bow on the nightstand, burying her face in Trinket's fur instead.

Vex will tell Percy another day. Once he's rested. Tomorrow, maybe, because Percy's going to have a tomorrow. She'll say it to him again. Eventually.


End file.
